coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Prytherch
Eric Prytherch worked as a director on Coronation Street from June 1969 to June 1975 with 81 episodes to his credit, and also as a producer on the programme between 1972 and 1974 with a short return in 1975. In addition, he directed the Street insert for the 1970 edition of ITV's Christmas spectacular All Star Comedy Carnival. He joined Granada from the BBC as the senior outside broadcast cameraman in 1956, six months before the station went on the air in 1957, and first worked on the Street as the senior cameraman in the programme's second week in 1960, becoming a television director in 1967. In December 1963, he worked on the very first TV appearance by a new band from Liverpool called The Beatles. Granada had tried to record them inside the Cavern Club but as the sound quality was too poor, the recording went ahead inside the television studio instead. His other credits include producing and directing episodes of Yanks Go Home as well as work on series such as Cinema, The Life of Riley, Leave It to Charlie, Chintz and Crown Court. Episodes directed by Eric Prytherch 1960s 1969 (18 episodes) *Episode 883 (9th June 1969) *Episode 884 (11th June 1969) *Episode 889 (30th June 1969) *Episode 890 (2nd July 1969) *Episode 895 (23rd July 1969) *Episode 896 (28th July 1969) *Episode 903 (20th August 1969) *Episode 904 (25th August 1969) *Episode 915 (1st October 1969) *Episode 916 (6th October 1969) *Episode 921 (22nd October 1969) *Episode 922 (27th October 1969) *Episode 926 (10th November 1969) *Episode 927 (12th November 1969) *Episode 932 (1st December 1969) *Episode 933 (3rd December 1969) *Episode 938 (22nd December 1969) *Episode 939 (24th December 1969) 1970s 1970 (26 episodes) *Episode 944 (12th January 1970) *Episode 945 (14th January 1970) *Episode 950 (2nd February 1970) *Episode 951 (4th February 1970) *Episode 956 (23rd February 1970) *Episode 957 (25th February 1970) *Episode 966 (30th March 1970) *Episode 967 (1st April 1970) *Episode 972 (20th April 1970) *Episode 973 (22nd April 1970) *Episode 978 (11th May 1970) *Episode 979 (13th May 1970) *Episode 984 (29th June 1970) *Episode 985 (1st July 1970) *Episode 986 (6th July 1970) *Episode 991 (22nd July 1970) *Episode 992 (27th July 1970) *Episode 996 (10th August 1970) *Episode 1008 (16th September 1970) *Episode 1009 (21st September 1970) *Episode 1014 (7th October 1970) *Episode 1015 (12th October 1970) *Episode 1020 (28th October 1970) *Episode 1021 (2nd November 1970) *Episode 1024 (11th November 1970) *Episode 1025 (16th November 1970) 1971 (23 episodes) *Episode 1046 (25th January 1971) *Episode 1047 (27th January 1971) *Episode 1050 (8th February 1971) *Episode 1051 (10th February 1971) *Episode 1056 (1st March 1971) *Episode 1057 (3rd March 1971) *Episode 1062 (22nd March 1971) *Episode 1063 (24th March 1971) *Episode 1070 (19th April 1971) *Episode 1071 (21st April 1971) *Episode 1082 (31st May 1971) *Episode 1083 (2nd June 1971) *Episode 1088 (21st June 1971) *Episode 1089 (23rd June 1971) *Episode 1100 (2nd August 1971) *Episode 1101 (4th August 1971) *Episode 1108 (30th August 1971) *Episode 1124 (25th October 1971) *Episode 1125 (27th October 1971) *Episode 1130 (15th November 1971) *Episode 1131 (17th November 1971) *Episode 1136 (6th December 1971) *Episode 1137 (8th December 1971) 1972 (10 episodes) *Episode 1150 (24th January 1972) *Episode 1151 (26th January 1972) *Episode 1162 (6th March 1972) *Episode 1163 (8th March 1972) *Episode 1170 (3rd April 1972) *Episode 1171 (5th April 1972) *Episode 1178 (1st May 1972) *Episode 1179 (3rd May 1972) *Episode 1184 (22nd May 1972) (Uncredited) *Episode 1185 (24th May 1972) (Uncredited) 1974 (2 episodes) *Episode 1370 (4th March 1974) *Episode 1371 (6th March 1974) 1975 (2 episodes) *Episode 1496 (21st May 1975) *Episode 1497 (2nd June 1975) Other Coronation Street related works *All Star Comedy Carnival (1970) *Establishing Episode (US promotion) (1972) Category:Coronation Street producers Category:Coronation Street directors